The present invention relates to medical technology, including delivery of medicinal substances and devices and systems for such delivery, including percutaneously implanted or implantable ports. More particularly, relates to implantable ports and connectors or connecting structures serving to mechanically connect an external fluid guiding system to the port. The invention further relates to a port system which includes a percutaneously implantable port and a connecting device as components. In some embodiments, the present invention is preferably employed in the areas of infusion, dialysis, perfusion and in applications or uses serving measuring purposes.
In medicinal technology, in particular in human medicine, fluid guiding systems—which for example comprise or are formed by catheters—have to be connected to each other in a sealed and sterile fashion. The connection is particularly critical in the case of body access devices, so-called ports, which are permanently implanted in a biological tissue, in particular in the human body. For a long time, subcutaneous—i.e. completely implantable—ports have been employed which are used for long-term and intermittent medicine applications. Complications of subcutaneously implanted ports are infection, catheter occlusions and migrations. In addition, the port systems in question only allow a medicine to be continuously dispensed—such as is necessary when continuously dispensing morphines in the treatment of chronic pain—in very difficult circumstances.
The port system DiaPort® developed by the Applicant represents a substantial innovation in this regard. The DiaPort® system is provided for continuous intraperitoneal and intraumbilical-venous administration of insulin. As opposed to the subcutaneous systems, the port of the DiaPort® system is not completely, but rather percutaneously implanted. A small part of the port protrudes outwards beyond the surface of the skin and is visible from without, i.e. externally, and accessible for a connection to an external fluid guiding system. The DiaPort® system is described in EP 0 867 196, EP 0 867 197 and EP 0 867 198.
One end of the external fluid guiding system of the DiaPort® system comprises a connecting cannula which is spherically swelled at its front, free end. When connected, i.e. when the external fluid guiding system is connected to the implanted fluid guiding system, the connecting cannula protrudes into a casing of the port and through a sealing membrane accommodated in the port casing. The spherically swelled end of the connecting cannula prevents the membrane from being damaged by the penetrating connecting cannula. Since the membrane consists of an elastic material which elastically closes onto the connecting cannula in a seal behind the swelled end of the cannula, the spherical swell simultaneously also forms a connecting device which fastens the external fluid guiding system to the port, namely to its membrane.